homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
112415-Avoidance
CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG is sorta pacing via hopping... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC crawls into the room forlornly -- CGG: Oh. Mr. Aesona.... Had. Any. Luck. Catching. Sleep? CGG: I. Swear. The. Moment. That. Being. The. Archives. Would. Be. Useful. Is. The. Time. I. Can. Never. Find. Rest.... CGG: Is.... Everything. Alright? CCC: Yeah, maybe sleep just combs to me easier. CCC: Though I don't feel like I'm getting any rest CCC: Things are...fine CGG: .... CCC: Libby and the Handmaidens finally dishing out my punishment CGG: I. See.... CGG: I. Suppose. She. Is. Going. To. Be. Quite. Angry. With. You. For. Some. Time... CGG: But. Do. Not. Dwell. On. It.... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he looks away immediately -- CGG: .... CGG: You. Are. Acting. A. Bit. Odd. Mr. Aesona.... CCC: I just...thought I saw something out the window CCC: Maybe Dullahans can fly up there to peak at us CGG: I. Would. Hope. Not.... CGG: Certainly. The. Last. Thing. We. Need. Right. Now. Is. For. Those. Creatures. Trying. To. Find. A. Way. In.... CCC: We could just fight them off, maybe CCC: We're poison still CCC: Maybe it's the objective of the quest CCC: Hiding out won't cure us CGG: Perhaps. But. I. Would. Rather. Not. Be. Outnumbered. And. They. Still. Have. Weapons. CGG: And. Barkbeasts. That. Could. Still. Kill. Us. Before. They. Die. Of. The. Poison. CCC: So dodge the jaws CGG: And. The. Weapons.... And. Anything. Else. These. Dulahans. Pull. Out. On. Us... CCC: It'd be the same as when fighting another troll CGG: I. Suppose. So.... CCC: Didn't you take Libby's stim? CGG: Yes. I. Did.... Though. I. Do. Not. Know. When. It. Will. Wear. Off.... CGG: And. I. Can. Not. Keep. Relying. On. It.... Overuse. Will. Cause. Dependence. Issues.... CGG: With. Withdrawal. Symptoms.... CCC: So it's a drug? CGG: In. A. Fashion.... CGG: Though. I. Feel. As. It. Is. More. Specially. Created.... The. Skills. I. Felt. That. Were. Improved. Were. More. Mental. Than. Physical. Aside. From. Speed.... CGG: Which. I. Believe. Fits. How. Miss. Libby. Is... CCC: So it's less of a steroid and more of an upper? CGG: Yes. That. Would. Perhaps. Describe. It. CCC: Interesting CCC: So stims really are enhancements CCC: Only temporary? CGG: I. Would. Assume. So.... Otherwise. Addiction. Would. Not. Be. An. Issue.... CCC: I had figured it wasp only the female who'd be addicted CGG: It. Would. Seem. Not.... Though. The. Male. Twink. Has. More. Of. An. Option. In. The. Matter.... CGG: As. It. Seems. To. Be. With. Everything. In. Regards. To. Twink. Culture.... CGG: Once. We. Learn. More. Of. The. Horror. Terrors. I. Need. To. Resume. Learning. More. Of. The. Twink. Culture.... To. Find. A. Means. To. Establish. The. Middle. Way. That. Miss. Aaisha. Hopes. Can. Be. Found. Between. Our. Two. Cultures.... CCC: I really don't know what to say about this whole culture blend CCC: The culture is a bit pushy CCC: Not to offend her way of living CCC: I know what her people and history must mean to her CGG: Indeed. It. Is.... But. It. Would. Be. Disrespectful. To. Her. To. Make. Her. Abandon. It.... CCC: Yes, it would be CCC: But the culture itself gives her a fair bit of disrespect CCC: I mean, I shouldn't speak on this CCC: Not her partner, not my business, hehe CGG: It. Does. Not. Mean. I. Could. Not. Use. The. Insight. Should. It. Be. Found.... CGG: I. Worry. At. Times. That. I. Am. Not. As. Attentive. To. Her. As. I. Should. Be.... Or. At. Least. To. Her. Liking.... CCC: Just, uhh, there's room for other things aside from simple duty. I know you both have jobs to do for survival and stuff, but there's room for pleasure outside of business. Less Oracle...more Libby... CGG: You. Think. I. Have. Been. Treating. Her. Too. Much. Like. The. Oracle. Still? CGG: I. Suppose. That. Is. True.... I. Am. Far. Too. Often. Spreading. My. Time. With. Her. Learning. Of. The. Game. As. Well. As. Spending. It. With. Her. As. My. Matesprit.... CCC: I don't know how you've been treating her CCC: I'm not some authority on this CCC: I been trying not to pay too much attention CCC: Besides...it mite not be geniunely you, if you're taking advice from me CGG: Yes. But. How. Do. You. Act. As. A. Matesprit. To. Miss. Aaisha? CGG: ....That. Is. Perhaps. True.... In. All. Things. I. Should. Try. To. Be. Myself.... CCC: Yeah, we're two differant people. She saw herself with you in all your Ser'ios'ness. CGG: So. She. Has. Told. Me.... CCC: With Aaisha, I make time for sweet words and gross flirting, but I'm a corny dork. CCC: I'm not as straightforward or dutiful as you, I'm a smooth talker CCC: Just kinda...what I do CGG: For. Good. And. Ill. For. Both. Of. Us.... CGG: In. Any. Case. I. Think. Sleep. Is. Finally. Catching. Up. To. Me.... CCC: We both have our appeals... CCC: Seize the opportunity, I may sleep and join you, maybe not. CGG: I. Can. Certainly. Use. The. Help. In. The. Research.... CCC: Still locked in my room last I checked CGG: The. Punishment? CCC: Not the punishment CCC: To keep me from going back to Glissa CCC: The terror CCC: Which I have no intentions of CGG: I. Would. Imagine. So.... CCC: Feel free to wake me up if you can CCC: I'll probably be allowed out with a chaperone CCC: Better than being here trapped as a frog CGG: I. Will. Perhaps. Try. Though. I. May. Spend. A. Bit. Of. Time. With. Libby. Before. I. Get. To. Researching.... CCC: Right, of course... CCC: I just...don't want to be in that room -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he shudders -- CGG: Your. Room? CCC: Yeah CGG: Has. Something. Been. Done. To. It. Besides. It. Being. Locked? CCC: Glissa had her own punishmant for me CGG: .... CCC: ... CGG: I. Can. Not. Fathom. What. A. Horror. Terror. Would. Do. As. Punishment.... And. I. Had. Thought. The. Toll. Would. Be. Her. Punishment. For. You.... CGG: You. Have. My. Sympathies. For. That.... I. Can. Understand. Miss. Libby'S. Punishment. For. You. But. That.... CCC: ...Thanks... CCC: I'll...I'll live... CGG: Let. Us. Hope. We. Can. Get. Rid. Of. These. Horror. Terror'S. Influence. For. A. Time.... But. For. Now.... -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG does a frog like yawn... -- CCC: Yeah, go sleep -- CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG lays down on the ground and drifts off... -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he turns, hopping off to somewhere else in the house -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla